Happy Birthday!
by HiddenSea
Summary: The Olympians' birthdays. Fun celebratory fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Zeus

**AN: Bonjour! Hola! So, this is our new Happy Birthday! series. We were thinking: the Olympians have birthdays too, right? And each month sorta resembles each person. So here you are! Every month for the year of 2012, we'll be updating this story to give you a new Olympian's birthday. Exciting, right? And If you want to review, feel free to guess who's next! **  
><strong>~HiddenSea<strong>

* * *

><p>What really happened regarding the fried birthday cake? It's somewhat of a long story...<br>Zeus was wandering around Olympus, rather bored. The other gods had all gone missing this morning. And some of them he didn't really miss.  
>On the other side of Olympus, said gods were gathered together. Normally this would result in fighting and wars and maiming, but they had gathered for a very special reason. And Hestia and Hera had threatened them, so here they were. You see, it was Zeus's birthday. They had wanted to make their dadbrother/uncle/husband's birthday the best ever!  
>"Aphrodite? Did you get the balloons?" Hera yelled, looking down at her clip board checklist.<br>"Yes!"  
>"And Dionysus? Is all the food here?" the god snapped his fingers and a few more refreshment tables sprouted from the ground. "Yes."<br>"Ares?"  
>"I have the knives! To... uh... cut the cake, yeah!"<br>"Poseidon? Are you doing anything?"

"I'll take that as a no! Demeter, sister, we might like to eat some thing other than Chex Mix!"  
>"Fine!" she waved her hand. "Cheerios." The Olympians groaned. Hera continued down her list.<br>"And Hades is a no show. Ah, Hephaestus! Please, what are you doing?"  
>"Putting fireworks in the cake, it's too boring. And too pink."<br>"Hey! I personally designed that!" Aphrodite pouted.  
>"And I made it!" Demeter chimed in.<br>"Yes of course." he continued tinkering with the little sparklers.  
>"Hestia, are the braziers set?"<br>"Of course, Lady Hera." Hestia said calmly. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't freaking out.  
>"Hermes, the decorations?" Hera continued, checking off everyone and everything on the list.<br>Hermes glanced around one last time. "As good as it's gonna get."  
>"I'm ok with that! Apollo,"<br>"Yes, dearest stepmother, the music will play at the right time." he answered, ducking as Hera glared at his comments.  
>"Artemis! Where is that blasted girl?" A silver arrow embedded itself in Hera's clipboard between her fingers.<br>"Yes?" Artemis appeared in front of her.  
>"What are you contributing to your father's celebration?"<br>"I-"  
>She was cut off by Persephone and Hades who walked into the party at that moment.<br>"You aren't supposed to be here."  
>"I couldn't miss my brother's birthday." Hades said with false enthusiasm. "Actually..."<br>"What are you contributing?" Hera asked.  
>"News." Persephone flicked her hand and flower bouquets appeared on all of the snack stands.<br>"What news?" Hestia stepped toward him.  
>Hades smiled and replied in a whisper. "He's coming."<br>"But we're not near ready! Why didn't you stop him?" Hera shrieked.  
>"As you said, I'm not supposed to be here. How would it look if Persephone and I just strolled up to him? We wouldn't want another World War, now would we?" he answered.<br>"Hera," Hestia called. "Calm down. Everything is perfect."  
>Hera took a moment to look up from her clipboard to see that, in fact, everything was in place. "Well then. Places! He should be here in-" she glanced at Hades.<br>"About thirty seconds or so."  
>"About thirty seconds or so! Everyone ready? Good!" Hera straightened her dress as everyone looked towards the door.<br>She heard footsteps outside. "Now!" she hissed and all of the gods turned invisible.  
>Zeus walked into the room. It was clearly set for a party: multi-coloured fires burned in braziers, there were snack-stands everywhere, overflowing with every kind of food, Apollo's speaker system in the back and flower arrangements all over the tables. But the room was completely empty. Zeus walked over to the biggest table that held a giant and very pink cake. The words 'Happy Birthday' were written on the side in curly font. So they had remembered his birthday. Or, just his luck, it was a birthday bash for some demigod or minor god and it had nothing to do with him. He groaned and reached out to take some icing off of the edge.<br>"Hey! No touching!" the voice came out of nowhere and startled him. He zapped the pretty little cake with about a thousand volts of electricity. It exploded, cake flying everywhere and multi-coloured sparks from some kind of fireworks inside shot up. Aphrodite materialised behind the table, covered in icing and bits of fried birthday cake.  
>"Oh my gods Zeus. You ruined my dress!"<br>Zeus winced. Even the king of the gods was not immune to Aphrodite's whiny anger. Suddenly, fireworks went off. "What the Tartarus was that?" Zeus shouted.  
>"Those were supposed to come out of the cake." Hephaestus explained, showing himself along with the other Olympians.<br>"Surprise!" Apollo shouted. "Happy Birthday!"  
>"Way to be two minutes too late." Artemis teased.<br>"Hey, it was sooner than you, little sister."  
>Aphrodite flicked her hand and the cake disappeared off of her dress and it morphed into a deep violet. "Happy birthday, you owe me a dress for mine..." she said without enthusiasm. Hades melted out of the shadows with Persephone who rearranged the flowers.<br>"Brother, happy birthday!" Hades said.  
>"You aren't supposed to be here!" Zeus noted.<br>"That hurts my feelings." Hades put on an expression of mock hurt and put his hand on his heart. Demeter smirked and put her hands on Persephone's shoulders protectively.  
>"Go away Hades, no one wants you here."<br>"You all know you love me. And I suppose you don't want my present, then?" he asked, knowing that Zeus's curiousity would get the best of him.  
>"Fine, stay." Zeus said, knowing exactly what Hades was doing.<br>"Joy." he replied dryly, taking Persephone's hand, knowing he shouldn't get in a fight with Demeter for his wife's sake.  
>"What do we do about the cake?" Apollo asked, looking depressed about the lack of such a birthday necessity.<br>"Oh!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Here."  
>Soon, there was a new cake. "Taa-daa!" she said, happy with her work.<br>They cut the cake with Ares' knives and, thankfully, there were no explosions or ruined dresses. Apollo started singing and everyone groaned.  
>"Happy Olympian birthday to you! Happy Olympian birthday to you," Reluctantly, a few other gods joined in, while the rest just tried to keep from laughing at Apollo. "Happy Olympian birthday dear Zeus! Happy Olympian birthday to you!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodite

**AN: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! **

**~HiddenSea**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was still getting over her ruined dress. Sure, she was a 3000 year old goddess, but she was still a girl. And now she was a girl who had her dress ruined at a party. She sighed at waved her hand, her hairstyle changed itself, no hairspray or bobbypins needed. She sighed as it undid itself and fell in loose ringlets around her shoulders. It was blonde, for now. It had been black the past few days. she sighed and looked at the calendar. February 14th:<p>

•Valentines Day.

•My Birthday.

•Remind Ares and Hephaestus of both occasions.

She smiled. It was afternoon already, where was that war god?

* * *

><p>She found him bossing around some nymphs who were polishing his armor.<p>

"Hi babe!" she called. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Zeus's birthday?" he asked.

"That was last month. It's February." she proded.

"I knew that..." he laughed. "just kidding."

"So... you know what today is?"

"Of course!" he laughed nervously.

The love goddess rolled her eyes. "You don't, do you?"

He turned to the nymphs. "There's a smudge right there. No no, to the left a bit."

"It's my birthday and Valentine's Day." she tugged on his arm.

"Happy birthday, baby!" he tried to act not surprised and prepare a legitimate answer for the next question.

"So... What did you get me?"

"Y'know... a..."

"A?" she proded.

"Surprise! It's a surprise! Yeah, that's it!" he declared.

"Hmm... alright. When can I get my present?" she asked, deflated then excited once more.

"Later."

She crossed her arms.

"It's... magic. If you keep asking then it won't work! Yeah!"

Aphrodite blushed. "it's MAGICAL? I can't wait to see it!"

"Neither can I." Ares muttered under his breath

* * *

><p>"HERA!" Ares bellowed later.<p>

"Yes?" Hera asked, slightly annoyed from being bellowed at.

"What are you getting Aphrodite for her birthday?"

"You didn't get her a present, did you?"

"I don't really think that's the point." Ares stalled.

"You're going to die. You realize that, right?"

"...but I'm immortal."

"We'll see."

"What do you mean 'We'll see'?"

Hera rolled her eyes, "Son, I'm just warning you, you had better come up with something for her before she gets done with the other gods' gifts."

"What did you get her? You've managed to change the subject."

"Oh, paid-for sessions of marriage counselling. She and that blacksmith have some serious issues."

His form started glowing, "Of course you did, Mother. Well then, what did Hephaestus get her?"

"A little pink canary automaton, and a box of chocolates."

He laughed. "That's it?"

"And Artemis gave her a... bouquet of exploding roses, compliments of her Huntresses."

Ares chuckled. "That's pretty good. I'll have to pummel that huntress later, though."

"Don't we all want to?" Hera asked. "I would try and come up with something... magical." she smirked and vanished.

"Magical..." he mused to himself.

"Hey little bro." Apollo greeted.

"I'm not your brother! And I'm not little!"

"Whatever, little bro."

"Hey, what did you get Aphrodite?" Ares asked.

"A personalized playlist and a pink iPod."

Ares grumbled to himself. That was a good gift. Why couldn't he think of anything?

"A gun!" He decided at last. "I'll get her a bright pink gun, with pink bullets... that smell like designer perfume! Yeah."

Athena walked up with a curiously coloured owl perched on her arm. "Ares, that is a stupid idea. But hopefully you would know, where's Aphrodite?"

"A pink iPhone 4s!" Hermes declared triumphantly. He walked in holding up the little device. It had hearts on the back. "All of the previous seasons of Hephaestus TV soaps AND about 1,400 love songs."

"Would anyone else like to rub it in that they have a present and I DON'T?" Ares yelled.

"My pink owl has more information than the Internet, just ask." Athena said.

"I will not be shown up by a hot pink owl!" Hermes yelled.

"Neither will I!" Ares declared, causing Athena to huff and walk away.

"Oh, Ares?" she asked with her back turned.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get her a gun. She'll shoot herself in the eye."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" he yelled.

"Goddess of wisdom."" she smirked. "You'll have to get Apollo and his pink iPod to fix her."

"Apollo. Got. Her. A. Pink. iPod?" Hermes started glowing.

Athena snapped her fingers and vanished with a _pop_, and Hermes stormed off toward the gardens screaming for Apollo.

"A mirror, a makeup kit, a rose garden-" he started listing off random and girlish things, trying to rack his brain for any ideas.

"Too late on the last one." Demeter appeared out of no where and smiled. "She LOVED it, said it would go well with your... magical gift?"

Ares groaned again.

"Sparkles." she suggested. "That'll do."

"Sparkles..." he mused. "I've got it!"

* * *

><p>That night, in the rose garden, Ares stood in a white gazebo waiting for Aphrodite.<p>

"I'm heee-eeeere!" she called, appearing out of thin air.

"C'mere, I want to show you something."

"Is it my present? Is it, is it, is it?"

Ares chuckled. "You'll see."

She looked intently out on the darkness before her, waiting for something. Something magical.

"What _is_it?" she said after staring into the starry sky for half a minute.

"It's pink, purple and sparkly."

As if on cue fireworks erupted, a full on set spelling out _love_. A heart flared up around the word before dissolving into smoke. The next sequence was a boy with a girl pirouetting into his arms.

"That is so sweet!" two more shot up and exploded into a flash of girly colours. Immediately after there was a _BOOM_ and _Happy birthday Aphrodite!_exploded in the sky.

"Aww, honey that is so sweet!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And 250 colours of designer eyeshadow!"

"So much better than a pink canary!"


	3. Chapter 3: Demeter

**AN: So sorry we were gone so long! Here's Demeter!**

* * *

><p>Demeter was sitting in one of her favourite gardens on Olympus, watching the sun rise over new York. But it wasn't just any old morning. It was the birthday of a certain goddess of agriculture. She waved her hand and grew a new line of azaleas on the western edge of the glade and sighed. She didn't have anything planned for her special day, so she decided to stay in her garden and soak up some sun.<p>

She figured that some of the other gods, or at least Persephone, might have something planned. Her daughter was supposed to leave the Underworld today to mark the start of Spring, but there had been no sign of her yet. The goddess left the garden and went to one of the open air markets and bought ambrosia on a stick, but it tasted more like cardboard. By the end of the day she had spoken with several other Olympians who all seemed oblivious to the fact that it was her birthday.

Poor Demeter went back to her patio to sulk. Why couldn't they remember her birthday? She remembered their's! Zeus on January 17th, Aphrodite on February 14, Apollo on- her thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"Mother!" Demeter looked up to see Persephone, smiling and standing in front of her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living,"

The goddess of spring rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow is the first day of spring, you should know that! What's wrong, you look a little glum."

"It's nothing, really."

"I'll get it out of you," she started to walk off. "

What kind of cereal do want tomorrow?" Demeter called sarcastically.

"Surprise me."

"Surprise you..." she snapped her fingers and smirked. "Hermes is about to be very very surprised."

"What?" Hermes yelled into the caduceus/phone. "They just wilted?"

"One minute colourful, the next minute brown and dead," the supervisor of the Floral Division of Hermes Express replied sullenly over the phone.

"What did you do to Demeter?" Hermes demanded.

"Nothing!" the supervisor insisted. "Did you forget something, maybe?"

"I don't think so!" Hermes said. "I'll ask Apollo."

"Apollo!" Hermes shouted.

"What, little bro?"

"I'll ignore that. Did we forget something with Demeter?"

"National flower day?"

"No."

"First day of spring?"

"Yes, but we don't normally celebrate that."

"Persephone came home,"

"She's not Demeter."

"You think I don't know that? God of prophecy here."

"Use your prophetic skills and tell me what we forgot!" he squinted in concentration. "My birthday is in 3 months and 18 days."

"That's extremely helpful."

"I know!"

"I can't believe we're related. Back to Demeter!"

"Right. I can only surmise that it is her birthday."

"Her...of course! We're so stupid! How could I not see?"

"Because you aren't bright. At least, you aren't the sun god."

"Hey! We need to throw her a party before..." the entire mountainside died in an instant, every green thing withered. "Before that happens."

"So...what now?"

"I suggest a combination of running and planning." Hermes advised, and they did just that, calling out, "Council meeting! Emergency council meeting!" while running from the rapidly dying hills.

All of the gods appeared, well, all of them except Demeter who was busy killing every plant on the face of the earth. "What do you want?"

"We forgot Demeter's birthday."

"Which would explain the roses." Aphrodite held up a wilted bouquet, looking rather bummed.

"So, we need something that will blow her away. Before everything dies." Apollo said.

"I want to be in charge!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Okay, Aphrodite's in charge. Anyone else want to volunteer?" Hermes asked.

"Cereal." Persephone grew a rose bush, which immediately died.

"What?"

"Mother is insane about the stuff."

"A cereal themed party?" Hermes looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Apollo jumped up and held up his hands. "Let's have a party, Demeter we are sorry, Have some cereal."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure that will help her mood, brother."

"Nonsense! Everyone loves a good birthday haiku!"

"Yes, they like GOOD ones."

"That WAS good!" "

Apollo, sit down. I vote for a simple, flower-themed party with cereal and other foods." Artemis shared. The other gods grumbled their consent.

"Let's get going before Demeter kills all of the..." Hermes trailed off, staring at the now dry and cracked ground. "All of the grass."

"Persephone, we need a lot of flowers that aren't going to get killed by your mom." Apollo said.

She waved her hand and the entire throne room was covered with blossoms of every colour.

"She's coming!" Hera screeched.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" Apollo screamed.

Demeter walked into the empty, but fully decorated throne room. "What is going-"

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Before anyone could blink an immortal eye, Demeter was surrounded in a defensive wall of thorns.

"Um... Mom?" Persephone ventured, "Why are you covered in thorns?"

"Di immortales!" the thorns vanished. "I trust you have a good reason for this!"

"Happy-" Apollo started to sing.

Artemis glared at the god of music. "Very very late birthday!"

"Can you stop killing plants now?" Hermes asked nervously. "'Cause I the entire Floral Division is dead and-"

"Fine!" Demeter grumbled as everything was restored. "Happy?"

"Only if you are, darling aunt!" Apollo answered. "Let's have cake!"


End file.
